staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Lipca 2012
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:00 Żyd Ishai 51'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 13 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Klątwa, odc. 14 (Misfortune Cookie); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Big Time Rush - Bardzo Ważne Demo, odc. 10 (Big Time Demos); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Dom - odc. 2/25 - Zapomnij o mnie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Europejski Stadion Kultury 2012 /2/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:40 Siedlisko - odc. 5/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 3 Żyrardów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 BBC w Jedynce - Życie cz. 2. Gady i płazy. (Life. Reptiles and Amphibians (1/10)) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Nieustraszony - odc. 10 (Knight Rider, ep. 11 Knight of the Zodiac) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Bananowy doktor - odc. 10 (Royal Pains, ep. 10) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Magia Igrzysk - Radość Wygrywania; felieton; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Kolarstwo - przed Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Ranczo - odc. 3 - Ksiądz z inicjatywą - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 30 - te urodziny T. Love - Opole2012 cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Lodobrody, odc 27 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Snows Your Old Man ep. 27); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Kolarstwo - przed Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Piękna i szalona (Crazy/Beautiful) - txt. str. 777 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:John Stockwell; wyk.:Kirsten Dunst, Jay Hernandez, Bruce Davison; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Londyńczycy - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Greg Zgliński; wyk.:Natalia Rybicka, Marcin Bosak, Przymysław Sadowski, Lesław Żurek, Rafał Więckiewicz, Grażyna Barszczewska, Rafał Maćkowiak, Gabriela Muskała, Michał Włodarczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Londyńczycy - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Klub szczęścia (Joy Luck Club, The) 133'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Wayne Wang; wyk.:Tsai Chin, Kieu Chinh, Lisa Lu, France Nuyen, Rosalind Chao, Tamlyn Tomita; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Przymusowy postój (Diverted) 85'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Alex Chapple; wyk.:Shawn Ashmore, Joanne Whalley, David Suchet, Colin Buchanan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Jack Hunter - Jack Hunter i zaginiony skarb Ugaritu (JACK HUNTER AND THE LOST TREASURE OF UGARIT) 94'; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Terry Cunningham; wyk.:Ivan Sergei, Joanne M. Kelly, Thure Riefenstein, Mario Bassil; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Nie tylko dla pań - Po prostu Krystyna Feldman 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grażyna Pieczuro; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Ostoja - odc. 91; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Maszyna zmian - Odwiedziny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Podróże pana Kleksa - część 2 Wyspa wynalazców - txt. str. 777 77' kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Władysław Kowalski, Henryk Bista, Piotr Fronczewski, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Wiesław Michnikowski, Jerzy Kryszak, Małgorzata Ostrowska, Michał Anioł, Bogusz Bilewski, Janusz Rewiński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (38) WYDARZENIE Malta Festival Poznań, Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Niebezpieczna Ziemia - Prehistoryczne inferno - odc. 2 (Animal Armageddon. Hell on Earth - ep. 2) 47'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Jason McKinley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W krainie duchów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Holandia - Co ma polder do wiatraka?; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Gwiazdy w południe - Człowiek w żelaznej masce (Le masque de fer) 122'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (1962); reż.:Henri Decoin; wyk.:Jean Marais, Jean-François Poron, Sylva Koscina; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1857 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Piotr Szczepanik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 480 - Trudne decyzje; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Jak się zakochać?; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 32; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Nieśmiertelny II, Nowe życie (Highlander II, The Quickening) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Russel Mulcahy; wyk.:Sean Connery, Virginia Madsen, Christopher Lambert, Michael Ironside; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Czas honoru - odc. 43 "Sonderkommando Tiger" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (38) WYDARZENIE Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej - Szalom na Szerokiej 2012; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Szalom na Szerokiej 2012 - koncert finałowy Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie (cz. 1); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Żywot Mateusza - txt. str. 777 76'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Witold Leszczyński; wyk.:Anna Milewska, Franciszek Pieczka, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Aleksander Fogiel, Hanna Skarżanka, Małgorzata Braunek, Maria Janiec; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Pitbull - odc. 7; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Pitbull - odc. 8; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Nieśmiertelny II, Nowe życie (Highlander II, The Quickening) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Russel Mulcahy; wyk.:Sean Connery, Virginia Madsen, Christopher Lambert, Michael Ironside; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (85, 86) - serial animowany 08.15 Miś Yogi (41, 42) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (10, 11) - serial animowany 09.45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (14) - serial animowany 10.15 Jaskiniowcy (4) - serial animowany 10.45 Powrót do błękitnej laguny - film przygodowy, USA 1991 13.00 Jaś Fasola (8) - serial komediowy 13.30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 16.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - studio 16.15 Jaś Fasola (10) - serial komediowy 16.45 Kabareton - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (32) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (389) - serial komediowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 9 (196) - serial kryminalny 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 7 (144) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Kości 5 (100) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Głosy 2 (17) - serial obyczajowy 00.00 Niebezpieczne miasto - thriller, USA/Kanada 2001 02.00 Magazyn sportowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (28) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (28) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry wakacje (2) - magazyn 10.55 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso 2 (2) - cykl reportaży, Polska 2011 11.30 Co za tydzieñ - magazyn informacyjny 12.05 Zeus i Roksana - film przygodowy, USA 1997 14.10 Surowi rodzice (5) - reality show 15.10 Reguły gry (5, 6) - serial komediowy 16.15 Akademia policyjna 2: Pierwsze zadanie - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1985 18.00 Perfekcyjna pani domu (3) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Vabank - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 1981 22.10 Przepis na życie 3 (5) - serial obyczajowy 23.10 Detektyw Monk 7 (16) - serial kryminalny 00.05 Tajemnice Smallville 7 (7, 8) - serial SF 01.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.10 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.30 Od hitu do świtu (35) - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 5 - Dziewczyna Tomka; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 6 - Co jest do jedzenia?; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 7 - Jedna kobieta, czterech facetów; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 8 - Święta, święta i po świetach - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 9 - Niedaleko pada jabłoń od jabłka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:20 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szkoła życia - odc. 7 - Niezbyt spokojne święta (Skola pro Żywot - Prilis stedry vecer); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Twierdza Kłodzka 38'; reż.:Marcin Bradke, Maciej Kieres; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Wajrak na tropie - Miejskie gangi - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Nawiedzenia NMP w Świętej Lipce; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:25 Opole na bis - 80 lat Polskiego Radia cz.1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - bezroba (16); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Park Krajobrazowy Dolina Baryczy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Polacy nad świętym morzem 26'; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Salon Polonii - minister Mikołaj Budzanowski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - Jacek Wójcicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - bezroba (16); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Rodzinka Dinka - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Miłka i Człapek - Miłka i Człapek w niebezpieczeństwie, odc. 12 (Jak byli v nebezpeci); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Stacyjka - odc. 4/13 - Wizja; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Nabożeństwo międzywyznaniowe; STEREO, 16:9 23:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 82 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Salon Polonii - minister Mikołaj Budzanowski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miłka i Człapek - Miłka i Człapek w niebezpieczeństwie, odc. 12 (Jak byli v nebezpeci); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Stacyjka - odc. 4/13 - Wizja; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - Jacek Wójcicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL (96); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 07:02 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Panorama Tygodnia, Pogoda 08:00 Słowo o Ewangelii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 TV LATO - Gmina Sierakowice; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Sam na Sam z Trusem; rozmowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Łupki polskie - dobry gaz; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 45; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:01 Tradycja nie umiera - Architektura - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sen opętanej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Magazyn Przechodnia - nowy wiek - Rośliny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Panorama Tygodnia 17:30 Na wyspie Faial; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Co dalej z Telewizją Regionalną?; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:56 Pogoda 19:00 Międzynarodowe Zawody w Skokach Przez Przeszkody CSIO - Grand Prix 20:00 Listy gończe - Cyganeczka - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info - Nabożeństwo międzywyznaniowe - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Panorama 21:56 Pogoda 22:00 Panorama Sport 22:10 Rozmowy o nadziei - Wścieklizna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 9; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:48 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:08 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:16 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:46 Głos Mediów - odc. 45; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:45 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 43 (odc. 43); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Polska według Kreta - odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Listy gończe - Cyganeczka - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:03 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:22 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sen opętanej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:47 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:52 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:06 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 9; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:26 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:46 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:01 Tradycja nie umiera - Architektura - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:26 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:51 Zakończenie dnia TVN 24 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:45 Kawa na ławę 11:40 Loża prasowa 12:20 Dokument w TVN 24 13:30 Ciąg dalszy nastąpił 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 16:00 Tydzień według Jacka 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 18:15 Publiczna.TV 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 19:21 Fakty po Faktach 19:50 Kawa na ławę 20:45 Loża prasowa 21:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:30 Inny punkt widzenia 0:10 Fakty po Faktach 0:45 Kawa na ławę 1:30 Szkło kontaktowe 2:20 Dzień po dniu 2:45 Maja w ogrodzie 3:10 Film dokumentalny 4:10 Loża prasowa 4:55 Maja w ogrodzie 5:20 Maja w ogrodzie TV Puls 6.00 Muzyczny budzik 6.30 Do góry nogami! 7.35 Taki jest świat 8.25 Niebezpieczne spotkania 9.30 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli 10.45 Pinokio i Władca Ciemności 12.30 Powrót świnki Wyścigówki 14.30 Agent X - 19 16.30 Tajemnicza wyspa 18.30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 19.00 Zwariowane melodie 19.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 20.00 Wirus zagłady - film 22.00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki 23.00 Podniebny horror 0.00 Goło i wesoło 1.00 Taki jest świat 2.00 Do góry nogami! 3.00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 5.55 Misja Martyna - Finał cz. II 6.25 Misja Martyna Extra 7.00 Mango - Telezakupy 9.05 Detektyw Monk - serial 11.00 Partner - film komedia, USA 1996 13.20 Prawem na lewo - film komedia, USA 1997 15.20 Fantom - film przygodowy, Australia/USA 1996 17.25 Ulice San Francisco - serial 18.30 Niania - serial 19.05 Bez śladu - serial 20.00 Szczęki II - film sensacyjny USA 1978 22.25 Mentalista I - serial 23.25 Zabójca znad Green River - miniserial 1.10 Arkana magii - program interaktywny 3.15 Męski Typ 2. Maciej Wisławski 3.40 Druga strona medalu - talk show 4.40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Sport w Posacie 2 9.45 Linia Życia 10.15 Linia Życia 10.45 Linia Życia 11.15 Linia Życia 11.45 Linia Życia 12.15 Piotr Bałtroczyk Przedstawia II. Ryjek - XII Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa 13.15 Trudne sprawy 14.15 Trudne sprawy 15.00 Ewa gotuje 15.30 Hotel 52 16.30 Halo, Hans! 17.30 Mamuśki 18.00 Synowie 18.30 Szpilki na Giewoncie 19.20 Ewa gotuje 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.30 Sport 20.35 Pogoda 20.45 Państwo w Państwie 21.30 AGENTKI 22.20 Tajemnice Kniei 22.50 Piotr Bałtroczyk Przedstawia II. Ryjek - XII Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa 23.35 Się Kręci - na żywo 0.30 Sport w Posacie 2 2.30 Wydarzenia 2.50 Pogoda 2.55 Sport 3.00 AGENTKI 3.50 Szpilki na Giewoncie 4.40 Halo, Hans! 5.10 Pamiętniki z wakacji Canal + 7:00 Kochane mięso? 8:00 Podwodny raj Odcinek: 1 8:30 Wierna rzeka 10:50 Berlin 36 12:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 6 12:55 Łapu capu ekstra 13:30 Bulwar Zbawienia 15:10 Dziewiąty legion 17:10 Simpsonowie Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 23 17:40 Łapu capu 17:50 Nie przegap 18:00 Pearl Jam Twenty 20:00 Gra namiętności 21:40 Sala samobójców 23:40 Idol z piekła rodem 1:30 Dziwne dni 3:50 Muzyka 4:30 Łapu capu ekstra 5:00 Aktualności filmowe 5:30 Muzyka 6:00 Łapu capu ekstra 6:30 Muzyka HBO 6:00 Scooby-Doo! Wakacje z duchami 7:10 Medium 9:15 Dom nad jeziorem 10:50 Kubuś i przyjaciele 11:55 Mildred Pierce Odcinek: 4 13:05 Ojciec moich dzieci 14:55 Łatwa dziewczyna 16:25 Moje słowa, moje kłamstwa, moja miłość 18:10 Country Strong 20:10 1920 Bitwa Warszawska 22:05 Honor wojownika 23:45 Prywatne śledztwo 1:15 Goły narzeczony 2:45 Internetowy zabójca 4:10 Miasto rozstań HBO 2 6:00 Karate Kid 8:15 Przyjaciele z kasą 9:40 Bitwa o Pareo Rock 11:10 Gry małżeńskie 12:40 Człowiek sukcesu 14:10 Jestem numerem cztery 15:55 Niezwyciężony Superman 17:10 Chłopak mojej dziewczyny 18:35 Nasza niania jest agentem 20:10 1920 Bitwa Warszawska 22:00 Rodzina Borgiów Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 23:00 Camelot Odcinek: 3 23:50 Camelot Odcinek: 4 0:45 Heartless: W świecie demonów 2:40 Selekcja 4:20 Faceci od przeprowadzek TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:20 Zakochany anioł - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Korzenie Europy - Mariza i dzieje fado (Mariza - Fado); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia, Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii? - Dowody na istnienie Boga /odc. 6/; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Tristan i Izolda (1) (Tristan und Isolde) 89'; opera kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Nikolaus Lehnhoff; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Czerwone kwiatki (Kan Shang Qu Hen Mei/Little Red Flowers) 87'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Chiny, Włochy (2006); reż.:Yuan Zhang; wyk.:Bowen Dong, Yuanyuan Ning, Chen Manyuan, Zhao Rui; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Dla niesłyszących - Co mówią lekarze - txt. str. 777 JM 24'; film krótkometrażowy; reż.:Michał Wnuk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Opole 2007 na bis - Niebo z moich stron - Piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego - cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Byłam przy tym. Olga Lipińska - odc. 7; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Niedziela z... Konstantym Andrzejem Kulką/1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Niedziela z...Konstantym Andrzejem Kulką - Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2003 - Antonio Vivaldi "Cztery pory roku"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Niedziela z... Konstantym Andrzejem Kulką /2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Niedziela z...Konstantym Andrzejem Kulką - Sinfonietta Cracovia; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Niedziela z... Konstantym Andrzejem Kulką /3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Niedziela z... Konstantym Andrzejem Kulką - Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2003 - Ludwig van Beethoven - Sonata F-dur op. 24 "Wiosenna"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Wojna domowa (Easy Virtue) 92'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2008); reż.:Stepeh Elliott; wyk.:Kristin Scott Thomas, Jessica Biel, Colin Firth; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Więcej niż fikcja - Glastonbury (Glastonbury) 132'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Julien Temple; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii? - Dowody na istnienie Boga /odc. 6/; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Niedziela z... Konstantym Andrzejem Kulką /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Niedziela z...Konstantym Andrzejem Kulką - Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2003 - Antonio Vivaldi "Cztery pory roku"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Niedziela z... Konstantym Andrzejem Kulką /2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Niedziela z...Konstantym Andrzejem Kulką - Sinfonietta Cracovia; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Niedziela z... Konstantym Andrzejem Kulką /3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Niedziela z... Konstantym Andrzejem Kulką - Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2003 - Ludwig van Beethoven - Sonata F-dur op. 24 "Wiosenna"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Wojna domowa (Easy Virtue) 92'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2008); reż.:Stepeh Elliott; wyk.:Kristin Scott Thomas, Jessica Biel, Colin Firth; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 4; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 8.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 5/14 - Bazylika nad grobem - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Na Królewskim Trakcie - Pałac Kazimierzowski; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 9/9 - Upadek - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (8) gość: Artur Barciś; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Łuck; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 1 Największe miasto świata - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Po co nam to było - Marzenia o M3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Tomaszów - 72 lata po bitwie; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Kino familijne - Wakacje z duchami - odc. 1/7 - Na zamku straszy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Henryk Gołębiewski, Roman Mosior, Edward Dymek, Janusz Gajos, Józef Nowak, Wanda Łuczycka, Teofila Koronkiewicz, Zdzisław Mrożewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Kino familijne - Wakacje z duchami - odc. 2/7 - Akcja stary kalosz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Katastrofa Gibraltarska 1943 - Ostatni świadkowie cz. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Katastrofa Gibraltarska 1943 - Ostatni świadkowie cz. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Spór o historię - Gibraltar wypadek czy zamach?; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kobiety Białego Domu - Marta Jefferson; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 1/9 - Porwanie; serial TVP; reż.:Marek Piestrak; wyk.:Bożena Krzyżanowska, Maciej Kozłowski, Arkadiusz Bazak, Henryk Machalica, Piotr Garlicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Flesz historii - odc. 84; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Sonda - Machina czasu cz. 2; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 8.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Cafe Historia - odc. 3 "Niechciane zabytki"; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Zabić Sekala (Je treba zabit Sekala) - txt. str. 777 109'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY, Francja, Słowacja (1998); reż.:Vladimir Michalek; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Agnieszka Sitek, Jiri Bartoska, Vlasta Chramostova, Josef Somr, Ludovit Cittel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Na życzenie Widzów - Strach w krainie spokoju; film dokumentalny; reż.:Katsiaryna Botnik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Na życzenie Widzów - Sekretarz; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 8.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Władysław Szpilman 1911 - 2000 - własnymi słowami; film dokumentalny; reż.:A.Marek Drążewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Kino nocą - Zabić Sekala (Je treba zabit Sekala) 109'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY, Francja, Słowacja (1998); reż.:Vladimir Michalek; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Agnieszka Sitek, Jiri Bartoska, Vlasta Chramostova, Josef Somr, Ludovit Cittel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Zakończenie dnia